


would you kiss a demon? (i'd save him even if he doesn't know)

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Church Sex, Demon Shane Madej, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Who are you?” his voice wavers, hoping his defiance in the face of this wretched demon is enough to convince it to leave, to let go of the body he’s puppeteering.“Why I’m your dearest friend Shane,” the demon sneers, his face blood-red as the moon casts light through the blooded heart of Christ, stained glass window staining Shane’s perfect features. “At least the parts of him that matter most to you, naughty boy”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140
Collections: Anonymous





	would you kiss a demon? (i'd save him even if he doesn't know)

There’s nowhere in California like St Jude’s monastery, which is saying something considering the American tendency towards homogeny. Aside from his main job at Buzzfeed, Ryan’s studied here for the last two years and he’s happy, restored by the relative isolation from the world. His faith is a clear sky and he feels right as he is, where he is. It is love, he’s certain. 

Certain if not for his ungodly thoughts about Shane, his co-host. He is merely mud, so imperfection is to be expected, but it curdles deep in his soul nonetheless. A cloud he can’t dissipate. Every night he plucks a rosary bead for each errant want that passes his mind about Shane’s crooked fingers, his lips so pink they match his ears when he’s embarrassed, the way his hair stands up on the pretty pearl of his nape- 

Ungodly. Unclean. 

The worst thoughts come when Shane murmurs right by his side during Unsolved, voice somehow low and celestial, eyelashes like feathers. there is an angelic softness to him that makes Ryan’s gut tighten with how horrifying his desire is beside it. There is a terrific goat that scrapes its horns on the inside of Ryan’s heart when Shane’s gaze lands on him and he asks what Ryan’s looking at. Is there something on my face, Ryan? Agonizing. 

He’s sworn himself to chastity, of course, but in the dead of night, he finds himself impure and grinds his hips down into his sleeping quarters, muffled cries for a man he cannot have sobbed into the sheets stuffed in his mouth. And every night he must seek absolution, tip-toeing into the church long after services are over to sit in the pews until his eyes itch with more than undeserving tears. 

Except when he gets there, someone else has beaten him to the first row. before he can leave, a voice- no, Shane’s voice, stops him. 

“Going somewhere Ryan?” it sounds… it sounds like Shane but- “after I came all this way for you?”

He turns to look at Ryan, splayed out in his most formal dress yet somehow the way he drapes himself on the daily clothes feels so much more illicit than it should. Maybe Ryan’s desire is that twisted that even Shane’s most innocuous clothes have become pornographic to him. “No, sorry, I’ll go back to my-”

But as he turns around Shane is suddenly there, staring down at him with a strange smirk on his face. “Back to your room to defile yourself more? tsk tsk tsk,” Shane sing-songs. Ryan shakes, not just because Shane’s fingers are cold and unforgiving on his shoulders, but because he knows that this isn’t Shane. 

“Who are you?” his voice wavers, hoping his defiance in the face of this wretched demon is enough to convince it to leave, to let go of the body he’s puppeteering. 

“Why I’m your dearest friend Shane,” the demon sneers, his face blood-red as the moon casts light through the blooded heart of Christ, stained glass window staining Shane’s perfect features. “At least the parts of him that matter most to you, _naughty boy_ ”

“This is the hallowed ground how did you-?”

“Through a backdoor, darling,” he slides his hand down Shane’s body and Ryan shivers on his behalf, “I was only popping in to say hello. You did summon me after all, didn’t you?”

Ryan freezes.

“I’ve been tuned in for a while now, Ryan, and your heart cries out in unbridled lust every night. It’s exhausting not answering the call, so I think a house visit is overdue.” He curves Shane’s hand over Ryan’s face, thumb sharply digging into his lip until red beads under the nail and Ryan whimpers, the pain shooting through him in a surprising rush and to his horror- “My god. are you hard?” the demon laughs Shane’s laugh like a bell, disgusting and delighted. “You are putrid, sweetheart. Are you sure you’re in the right place?”

A mouse in a trap, Ryan has no room for negotiation but he begs anyway. “Let him go,” he whispers, tears and snot freely running down his cheeks now. “Please, please, just let him go. He doesn’t deserve this, I’m- it’s me, I’m the one who’s impure.”

The demon stops sneering and looks at Ryan, turns his face cheek to cheek as if inspecting him for truth. Ryan can’t stop crying, the thought of Shane being trapped inside his own body, helpless to this demon’s whims, warring with his body’s lightness at being touched, even like this. Shane’s eyes flash red and his grip tightens. 

“How many vows would you break to set him free?”

Ryan chokes. “All of them.”

Shane’s crooked fingers drag him by his collar to the altar burning with red candles and holy affectations, throwing him to his knees on the hard marble dais. 

When he turns, bones ringing with pain, he sees Shane standing before him, signet ring glinting like fire in his periphery where he holds his chin. 

His voice is suddenly softer, unbearably, to the point where Ryan leans into his touch unthinking. “Do you love him?”

“God?”

“No, him. Shane. Me”

Ryan shudders. “N-no.”

He hears the crack of his cheekbone on gold before he feels the impact of it. His lips are an ‘o’ of pure shock and he’s harder than ever. “Don’t lie again. do you love him?”

Ryan’s tears feel tacky as the dry on his cheeks, pinching as he looks up at Shane- at this demon. Gone is that strange smile, the easy countenance of sin. that’s odd, Ryan realizes. When did the demon leave? 

He shuffles straight before bowing to Shane’s feet. “I do.” he kisses the bare ankle there and sighs, sniffs his tears back where they belong. “Though it is wrong”

He waits for another blow, for anything, but it doesn’t come. Instead, he feels Shane shake from beneath and looks up to see him staring ahead, ahead at the crucifix staring back at him. All at once, the horror grips Ryan, the sin taking place here. It’s too late for him, but not for Shane and he stays quiet. 

Instead, Shane looks down at him, eyes hard and shining. “You promised me your vows,” he growls and pulls him up by his hair. “Strip.”

His nightclothes is easy to discard and they fall like dead leaves until Ryan’s standing there exposed, only the heat from the candles behind him stopping him from shivering. 

“What do you want?” Ryan asks, knees already bruising. he knows he’s hard and leaking, still, and the thought that Shane’s just watching him doesn’t make it any better. 

His voice is low yet celestial when he says, “Come here,” and Ryan does, settling right into the grooves of pain where his knees hurt worse. Absolution wherever he can get it. 

He looks up at Shane who grips his hair and slowly pulls his vestments away to reveal his cock, half-hard and huge. Ryan swallows and tastes the tang of his own blood. “Can I…?”

The demon- Shane- he leans back, eyebrows furrowed, and watching him intently. “You’re a virgin?”

Ryan blushes. “yeah.”

Shane straightens his neck out, biting at his nails as he looks away. Ryan visibly watches him get harder and rubs his hands over his bare thighs, the cold of the floor sending shockwaves through his whole body. He feels empty. He wants Shane to fill him up until he wants for nothing but him. 

Instead, Shane leans over and breaks the pew candle off its stem and tilts it. “Hold still,” he says and watches the clear wax drip hot onto Ryan’s chest and-

“Argh-!” Ryan cries, nails digging into his leg. the pain is… it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. His cock jumps and he looks up at Shane helplessly. “Please-”

“Don’t beg, whore. Still, I said.”

He paints up from Ryan’s chest to his shoulders, letting it drip back down his back and running almost to his nipples. The heat burning for scant moments just a little bit at a time makes Ryan tremble in his spot, but he doesn’t move. He stares up and up and up and Shane’s mouth is a cave, is darkness itself, teeth clenched like gravestones. 

When the candle’s been reduced to a stub Shane can’t hold without burning himself, he leans back, still watching Ryan. Deliberating. 

So Ryan makes the decision for him. “May I move?”

Shane gasps, his hand gripping the fabric bunched around his thighs. “Yes.”

He moves stiffly, feeling the cool wax crack under his stretching, hands flat on the pew. his hand circles Shane’s cock, purple head leaking so much now, and he sinks his mouth down as far as he can manage without choking, which barely takes him halfway. When he tries to come up, a hand pushes him back down and he gags. 

“Take it,” Shane urges and Ryan relaxes, hands spasming and gripping Shane’s vestments where he can grab them. “You feel so good Ryan,” he whispers and gasps when his hips buck up into Ryan’s throat where it flutters around the choke. 

Ryan’s eyes are teary again and he feels lightheaded when Shane pinches his nose for a moment, mean fingers twisting at his nipples next. the pain at least is penance for how damnably good this feels, or maybe it only makes it worse for how it kicks his heart and cock to life. 

“Where are your vows boy? Would you speak of this?”

Ryan shakes his head as best as he can, drool dripping down his chin onto tender skin. 

“Fuck…”

Ryan bobs his head ungracefully, the sounds of his spit and throat working Shane’s cock an echo chorus of sin. When Shane comes, it’s silent save for a dying sigh and his increased grip on Ryan’s hair. Ryan, for his part, swallows every glob that he can. one of them can at least be clean. 

Shane looks down at him when he shyly kisses the tip, sucking at the juncture of his thigh to leave a mark only for them. “Ryan…” he starts, but Ryan hears that voice, hears the open regret. It breaks him apart, crying at Shane’s feet until he pulls him up. “Ryan, enough-”

“Please,” Ryan asks, though he’s not sure what for. It feels like too much, and he’s still so hard. He still wants so much. The candles still flicker behind him but he wants. 

Settled on Shane’s lap, he leans up against his shoulder and rubs himself desperately in the gathered fabric above Shane’s soft dick, whimpering and whining wordlessly, gripping onto Shane who sits there, motionless except for the way he claws deep into Ryan’s back. pulling him closer. The only word Ryan knows anymore is _please_ , and it’s not for God but for-

“Shane!” he cries out as he comes, body locked up and overloaded with emotion. He breathes hard, hands still curled into Shane as close as he can get. as monstrous as Shane will let him be. 

He looks at Shane, his lips bitten red and bruised. As if he can read his thoughts, Shane exhales harshly. 

“Would you kiss me? Would you kiss a demon?”

Ryan shivers.

“Would you kiss Shane?”

*

They don’t speak of it, but words would be meaningless anyway. Ryan avoids Shane’s gaze whenever he meets it, and any conversation sours in Ryan’s throat before he can start it. 

That is until he finds Shane in his quarters that night, splayed casually on Ryan’s bed. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks, though his heart thuds. 

Shane sits up automatically before returning back to an eased stance. 

“You summoned me here, Ryan,” he says. his eyes are dark and hard but Ryan falls to his knees anyway. Tonight the demon sits him on his cock till he cries, mouth stuffed with crooked fingers, all to free an unknowing Shane. 

A holy mission Ryan never turns away. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has a demon and doesn't know how to use


End file.
